Space platform
Space platforms are space structures, existing in both planetary orbit and deep space. Overview Terran space platforms are structures designed for use in both geostationary orbit and deep space and have a variety of functions, including staging areas, supply depots and habitation. Space platforms come with their own gravity accelerators,Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook).Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. though at least some terran units (such as the siege tank) are also equipped with on-board gravity generators, in case of a power failure on the platform itself. Some platforms maintain their orbit through use of multiple atmospheric stabilizers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Sky Shield. (in English). November 10, 2015 Some platforms have legitimate businessesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. and in some cases, be entirely based on this.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Bubba's Gas & Grub. Commercial after "In Utter Darkness." (in English). 2010. Some terran space platforms are modular in design.2017-04-18, Get Ready for 2017 Season 2!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-04-22 Alien space platforms also exist.Dustin Browder, Nick Breckon. 2009-06-29. StarCraft 2 Bonanza: Beta Still Not Dated, But New Screenshots, Singleplayer Details. Shacknews. Accessed 2009-06-29. The protoss are one such species that has their own version of orbital space platforms,Corey Konieczka, Robert A. Kouba, Dan Clark (December 17, 2008). StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War. Fantasy Flight Games. ASIN 1589945034 as are the xel'naga, who equipped at least one of their space platforms with rip fields.2010-04-30, BlizzChat Developer Chat on Twitter 4/30. Battle.net forums, accessed on 2010-05-06 History ]] At some point, strange symbols appeared on space platforms located at the edges of known space, bearing similarities to symbols found on Earth that were often theorized to have been created by alien spacecraft. Teams of scientists were dispatched in an attempt to finally learn whether these symbols were due to simple plasma induced phenomenon or intelligently controlled formations with universal teaching.Enigma. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-11-03 During the , many platforms were abandoned, thus becoming the property of pirates, smugglers and bandits,1999-10-29. Ricochet. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-10-14. or simply destroyed by the UED and zerg.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Notable Platforms :Main article: Space platforms *''Avernus Station'' (HQ of spectre revolt) *Castanar installation (site of hybrid research) *Cerros Shipyards (major terran fleetyards) *''Char Aleph'' (major zerg staging post) *''Cybros'' (home station of the Purifiers) *Dylarian Shipyards (major terran fleetyards) *''Gehenna Station'' (mobile battle station) *''Gemini Station'' ("a revolutionary step in space platform architecture") *Megalopolis (humanity's first "space city" in the Koprulu Sector) *''Nova Station'' (former headquarters of Nova Squadron) *''Skygeirr Platform'' (Dominion Hybrid Breeding Program facility) *Sutur V platform *''Space Station Prometheus'' (secret Moebius Foundation lab) *The Keep (fortified Umojan Protectorate base) Notes Space platforms serve as settings in StarCraft and StarCraft II. They have their own tileset in each case. References Category: Terran Technology *